


Stranger Derry

by Marta_Trashmouth



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, F/M, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Trashmouth/pseuds/Marta_Trashmouth
Summary: El e Will si trasferiscono a Derry, città tranquilla e normale, o così credono. Lì incontrano Richie, un ragazzo stranamente simile di aspetto a Mike, quanto però diverso nel comportamento.Cosa succederà ai Perdenti quando saranno catapultati nel mondo dei due ragazzi? Chi è l'americano? Il sottosopra è stato chiuso definitivamente oppure no? Potranno i Perdenti ed il Party fermare l'ombra oscura che incombe su tutti loro?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Stranger Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Primo capitolo di un progetto crossover che spero porterò a termine. Una piccola, grane storia che prende luogo subito dopo la fine della terza stagione di Stranger Thing.

1-WILL

  


Will aveva la fronte appoggiata al finestrino della macchina. Intorno a lui la verde campagna dell’ Indiana sfrecciava veloce mentre il sole pian piano spariva all’orizzonte colorando il cielo di un caldo arancio. 

Erano passate poche ora da quando lui e la sua famiglia avevano chiuso gli ultimi scatoloni ed erano partiti. Quattordici anni della sua vita raccolti in pochi giorni dentro scatole di cartone color sabbia. 

Già sentiva la nostalgia di casa sua e dei suoi amici, ma Hawkins per quanto l’amasse non era stata clemente con la sua famiglia, tanto meno con lui. 

Capitava a volte, che durante la notte Will ancora si svegliasse aggrappandosi al retro del suo collo, il fiato corto, il sudore freddo sulla schiena, con il terrore di sentire ancora quella sensazione di vertigine che provava quando _quello _era vicino.

Erano passati tre mesi dalla sera del 4 Luglio. Tre mesi da quando il Mind Flayer era stato ucciso. Tre mesi da quando sua madre Joyce aveva sorriso veramente, col cuore. Will sapeva che la morte di Hopper era stata l’ultima goccia di un vaso già traboccante; a volte la notte, quando la camera era troppo buia per permettergli di dormire senza immaginarsi lunghi tentacoli di tenebra protrarsi verso di lui dagli angoli più oscuri, sentiva sua madre singhiozzare dalla stanza accanto. 

Una di quelle notti aveva pensato di alzarsi ed andare da lei, ma non ce la fece. Si disse che lei aveva bisogno di stare da sola e che la sua presenza l’avrebbe solo costretta a fingere che tutto andasse bene; eppure una parte di lui sapeva che quella era solo una scusa, una parte di lui, irrazionale ed assordante, continuava a pensare che se solo quella notte di due anni prima non fosse tornato da solo a casa, se solo non fosse finito nel Sotto Sopra, allora forse…

Will spostò lo sguardo sullo specchietto retrovisore. Dietro la macchina della famiglia Bylers su cui viaggiavano lui e suo fratello Jonathan c’era il camion dei traslochi con Joyce ed Eleven. 

La ragazza dopo quella notte venne accolta dalla sua famiglia. Fu difficile all’inizio abituarsi ad averla in casa. Ma sicuramente lo era stato ancor di più per lei. Era riuscita a saggiare ciò che ogni ragazzo della loro età chiamava quotidianità quando abitava con Hopper: un genitore che la amava, una casa accogliente e la certezza di qualcuno che sarebbe stato sempre lì per lei, nonostante i battibecchi e gli errori. Eppure era durato poco, a malapena un anno. 

El era l’unica cosa bella che quella vicenda aveva portato a tutti loro. Anche lei aveva sofferto, rinchiusa tutta la vita dietro pareti sterili, cresciuta come un’arma. 

Ed ora eccola lì, seduta sul sedile del passeggero costretta a ricominciare per l’ennesima volta una nuova vita. Will sorrise leggermente nel vederla col viso fuori dal finestrino e la testa appoggiata sulle braccia. 

“Siamo quasi arrivati” disse Jonathan all’improvviso.

Will si girò verso il fratello che gli fece un cenno col capo verso la sua destra. 

Un grande cartello, un po’ vecchio e rovinato, diceva “_Derry vi da il benvenuto”_

“Derry… Cosa c’è di preciso a Derry?” chiese Will. A giudicare dalle case che si potevano già scorgere, sembrava una città come tante eppure loro madre aveva insistito nel trasferirsi proprio lì.

Jonathan strinse leggermente le mani sul volante “Qui è dove era cresciuto Bob”

A Will non servì sapere altro. Li aveva sentiti spesso parlare di trasferirsi lontano da Hawking e dalle sue tragedie, là dove lui era cresciuto. Nella tranquilla e noiosa cittadina di Derry. 

Arrivarono ad una grande casa. Era bianca, con un piccolo box per l’auto. Sembrava aver ospitato già molte famiglie prima di loro, ma tutto sommato non era molto diversa da quelle del vicinato, né migliore né peggiore. Solo: normale.

Will scese dalla macchina e fu raggiunto da Joyce ed El.

“Benvenuti a casa” disse la donna stringendo leggermente a se’ El alla sua sinistra e Will alla sua destra non staccando gli occhi dalla loro nuova casa.

“Mamma, hai tu le chiavi di casa?” urlò Jonathan ancora dentro l’auto.

Joyce si frugò nelle tasche dei jeans. Aggrottò le sopracciglia “Forse le ho messe nel furgone”

Istintivamente El alzò la mano verso il furgone aspettando che le chiavi le arrivassero in mano. Non successe nulla. I suoi poteri non le erano ancora tornati ed a giudicare dall’espressione corrucciata che le si era formata in viso, la cosa la frustrava terribilmente.

“Non preoccuparti cara, vado a prenderle io” Joyce le spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con premura e si diresse verso il furgone.

Will le si fece più vicino e le diede una piccola gomitata sul fianco per richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Guarda” disse indicando il numerino dell’abitazione vicino alla porta d’ingresso “11. Secondo me la mamma lo ha fatto apposta” azzardò un piccolo sorriso.

El guardò il numerino in bronzo e poi Will sbuffando una breve risata.

Jonathan si avvicinò a loro con in mano già due grosse scatole dall’aria pesante. 

“Avanti voi due, se non ci date una mano non finiremo mai”

Will ed El andarono sul retro del furgone. Era pieno di scatoloni e mobili di ogni dimensione. 

I due ragazzi si rimboccarono le maniche e presero un paio di scatoloni a testa. Sebbene Will ne avesse presi alcuni non così grandi, doveva comunque fare attenzione a dove metteva i piedi per evitare di rotolare fuori dal furgone. 

Purtroppo per quanto Will fosse stato attento a non inciampare tra scatole e cianfrusaglie varie, mai avrebbe potuto prevedere di ritrovarsi a gambe all’aria a causa dello scontro con un ragazzo in bicicletta.

“Merda, da dove cazzo sei sbucato fuori tu?” la voce dello sconosciuto era gracchiante e nasale mentre si teneva la testa per il dolore della caduta.

“Will, stai bene?” El si precipitò fuori dal furgone inginocchiandosi al fianco del fratellastro.

Will non rispose, dal naso gli scivolava un debole rivolo di sangue mentre i suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissi sullo sconosciuto. Quando la vista si rischiarò, non più accecata dal dolore tagliente della caduta boccheggiò sbalordito per qualche secondo finché dalla sua gola non uscì solo una parola “Mike?!”

El girò lo sguardo ed anche lei fu colpita dallo stesso stupore di Will. Davanti a loro infatti c’era un ragazzo della loro età che si massaggiava il fondoschiena imprecando coloritamente. Era identico a Mike. Aveva gli stessi zigomi alti, lo stesso naso appuntito e gli stessi occhi scuri, che su questo ragazzo assomigliavano ad una caricatura talmente sembravano grandi per colpa degli spessi occhiali neri. Più rimanevano a guardarlo, più però trovavano altre piccole differenze. I capelli che su Mike erano ben curati in un taglio a scodella simile a quello di Will, su questo ragazzo erano indomabili, arruffati come il pelo di un gatto stizzito. Il viso era più allungato ed appuntito e le lentiggini che sul loro amico erano poche e concentrate prevalentemente sul naso coprivano invece su quel ragazzo quasi tutto il volto fino ad arrivare al collo. Nonostante queste piccole differenze però, la somiglianza era sbalorditiva. 

“Allora? Vi siete rincitrulliti o la vostra lingua si è annodata in bocca?” il ragazzo davanti a loro prese gli occhiali, se li tolse ed iniziò ad esaminare il bianco scotch che li teneva insieme “Siete fortunati che non si siano rotti più di così altrimenti questa sera a casa avrei saltato fino al tetto a forza di calci nel culo” inforcò nuovamente gli occhiali cercando di raddrizzarli due o tre volte prima di rinunciarci con un sospiro irritato.

El e Will scrutarono quel bizzarro sconosciuto assimilando quel fiume di parole uscire dalla sua bocca. Fu El, in un misto tra una domanda ed una constatazione a dar voce ai pensieri dei due “Tu non sei Mike”

Il ragazzo sconosciuto inarcò un sopracciglio in un espressione confusa “Me bovero negretto, ma no negretto Mike. Tu parlare di amico mio Mike Hanlon. Me negretto semblice. Badrone sbalgiato, ma badrone no punire me” 

Will storse la bocca inorridito da quella goffa ed alquanto offensiva imitazione di una persona di colore. Il giovane Byers si asciugò il sangue dal naso con la mano e si rialzò facendosi aiutare da El.

La ragazza stava ancora fissando lo sconosciuto con uno sguardo confuso. 

“La tua voce è strana” commentò finalmente lei.

Il ragazzo occhialuto si alzò da terra spolverandosi il retro dei pantaloncini con energiche manate. “Si chiama saper fare le voci tesoro. Ed io sono un maestro in questo” disse tutto fiero mentre riaddrizzava la sua bicicletta.

“Non è stato divertente. Era un’imitazione offensiva. Tu non sei Mike, gli assomigli solo” concluse Will quasi stesse parlando più a stesso che al ragazzo.

“Ancora questo Mike?” sbuffò lo sconosciuto “Se proprio vuoi saperlo, testa a scodella, il mio nome è Richie Tozier e l’unico Mike che conosco è nero quindi mi pare ovvio che non gli assomiglio visto che io sono più un cioccolatino al latte mentre lui è cento per cento cacao puro” 

Will ed El si resero presto conto che Richie era una di quelle persone a cui piaceva il suono della propria voce. Uno di quelli la cui bocca a malapena riesce a raggiungere la velocità dei propri pensieri. Era così strano vedere una persona così simile al loro Mike essere così diverso. Nei modi, nelle parole, nella stessa aura. Se Mike da una parte per quanto un ragazzino come tanti aveva un aura tranquilla e calda, Richie era caos, completo ed incontrollabile caos.

“Non conosciamo questo Mike di cui parli. Il nostro Mike è di Hawkins e di cognome fa Wheeler. È strano che vi assomigliate così tanto, ma tu sei molto diverso da lui” cercò di spiegare Eleven.

Richie sgranò gli occhi “Mike Wheeler?” sputò fuori quasi con disprezzo “Per tutti i demoni dell’inferno, è un bene che non assomigli a quello sfigato”

El si irrigidì e corrucciò le sopracciglia irritata “Mike non è uno sfigato!”

Will le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla “Lo conosci?”

Richie si mise a posto gli occhiali sulla cima del naso e sbuffò una risata sarcastica “Se lo conosco? Quel cretino è mio cugino”.


End file.
